Echo
by Monsterpanda
Summary: *i suck at summarys D:* Derek and Warren have to help Kennedy escape the mental institution for supers, will they be able to save her or will her misery stay forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola, this is my new Sky High story. I got the idea from my mama…who hopefully will listen to my begging and get me monsters…in my story they will have powers unlike hers. She just posted her first chapter so y'all should go check it out. Her user is Lillian Peace. **

***Derek's p.o.v-Monday-second month of school-Derek and Warren are 18 and Kennedy is 16. (September 2****nd****) **

I smirked as I slammed Isaac Cross against his locker, "Learn to keep your damn mouth shut" My twin growled, Isaac fell to the floor unconscious, I picked my backpack up off the floor and walked with my brother to our fifth period. Our mama Willow had gotten pissed at us once she found out that we had been skipping classes, but why the hell would we stay if we already know what the tramp of a teacher was teaching. I cracked my back as I walked through the doorway with Warren, we both stood at 6'2 and were still growing, our Mama was 5'7 and our father was 6'8.

We took our seat in the back of the class as the blonde tramp babbled on about shit. Warren leaned back bored in his chair and snapped his fingers creating fire, I smirked as ice enveloped the flame, he turned his glare to me as I held back a laugh. "That's enough Peace twins" we looked towards the door to see Principal Powers giving us a stern look, I rolled my eyes and shrugged "Oh come one-" I started, she cut me off, "Good afternoon Villain class, as you know we have started a program this year at the Martin-Ville mental institution for supers, once every two months we have a group go down and help with the chores and help deal with patients if needed. We have chosen the group to go this month, you will still be taught at the institution with the patients. Their ages range from 5 to 21 then they move to a different institution." She said, great we get to visit crazy people.

"The people that we were randomly selected are Derek Peace, Kasandra Lamar, Isaac Cross, Warren Peace, Samantha Burns, Will Stronghold, Layla Williams and Magenta Marks. Derek, Warren and Samantha come with me; the girl stood up and happily walked out with Powers. Warren and I reluctantly got up and slung our bags over our shoulders then followed Powers. We stopped at hero support to get Isaac, Kasandra and Layla then went to hero class to get Magenta and Stronghold; the fucking little bitch that put our father in prison.

"This way students, your parents have already been notified and have packed your bags for the next two weeks, they have been delivered to the institution" Powers said escorting us to our ride to hell, we filed onto the bus, once we were on Powers explained again what was going to happen, I still didn't give a damn.

***six hours later-7 at night (it was around 1 when they left-Sky High is in Cape Town, Martin-Ville is two towns over, Maxville is ten towns over) **

"Damn" I cursed as I stretched put from my seat and got off the bus with Warren who was grumbling curses, we stood in front of a huge old southern whitewash brick Victorian styled home. Trees, bushes and over grown grass covered the large property. A woman with short brown hair opened the large creaky black gate and escorted us in, she looked like a pixy. Warren took a smoke from his pocket and lit it with his finger. "No smoking!" the pixy lady said, a strong wind came and knocked the cigarette out of his mouth, he growled "Damn bitch"

Principal Powers gave him a look; he growled and walked forward with me, already hating this. The pixy bitch walked us around for another hour showing us everything before finally taking us tour rooms, Will was staying with some dude, my brother and I were together with another guy and I have no idea about the others. We walked into the room and unpacked our things into the empty dressers, the guy we were rooming with watched us the whole time "What the hell are you looking at?" Warren growled, "A little girls hope" his eyes were the palest blue I'd ever seen, "Are you blind?" I blurted out he let out a laugh "Almost, one of the reasons I was put in here…that I can see the future and can drive people insane…but don't worry I take meds to weaken my powers" he said, "My names Marcus, call me Mars" he added after a few minutes of silence, "I'm Derek, he's my twin, Warren" I said, "I know" he said before turning over in his bed and falling asleep instantly.

"Food" I muttered walking out of the room with my brother following we walked down the hallway and turned the corner, I heard a small squeak then a thud, "Shit, I'm sorry" I said looking down at a small girl with purple hair, she looked up at me, her purple eyes meeting mine. Her face was as pale as snow, her pouty lips as red as cherries, her eyes big and almond shaped. She looked so innocent and pain was clear in her beautiful eyes. Suddenly her expression changed to anger, "Watch where you're fucking going." She growled as the ginger Layla came around the corner, "Oh dear" she said softly helping the purple girl up, Magenta came out seconds later. "Kennedy, watch your language, back to your room, you know about your curfew. Where did those flowers come from?" the pixy bitch came around another corner with a stern look on her face.

"Layla here controls nature and made me a headband" she said with no emotion, I looked down at her wrists to see visible marks going up one arm, suddenly she slapped me. "Didn't your mother teach you that starring isn't polite" she growled as Pixy bitch grabbed her arms and forced her back into the room. She was shaking slightly as pixy forced her to take a pill. She came out and shut the door behind her, "I will show you to the dining room, your classmates are there eating some dinner now." I gave a slight nod, it hurt to see the little purple girl that way, we followed the Pixy bitch down stairs into the dining room. I had an overwhelming urge to beat her…I don't know where these feelings were coming from. Warren sensed this as he gave me a cigarette to calm down; I sat down as pixy gave us a glare.

***The next day-ten in the morning **

"Wake up before 'pixy bitch' gets here" Mars said shaking us awake, "Shit" I groaned sitting up in bed and stretching out, Warren did the same then we got up and dressed in our usual clothes before heading to the bathroom, I heard the familiar squeak and thud. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" she growled, I took her hand pulled her up, she was pressed against my chest. I smirked as she glared at me. "Let. Me. Go" she growled as she started shaking, an alarm started blaring from in her room. Pixy showed seconds later, "No!" little purple girl said moving to where she was standing behind me, her eyes giving off a slight glow. "Kennedy, come here you need your medication" she had a strange look on her face, "If she doesn't want to take it, she doesn't have to." I growled looking down at the pixy. Fear crossed her face, "Mr. Peace she needs this medication" I pushed her aside and guarded the little purple girl as we headed downstairs to breakfast. She was still shaking but not as bad, she moved away from me unsure and sat in an empty seat, no one sat beside her.

She pulled her sleeves down farther and picked at her breakfast, she only took two small bites. No wonder she was so small, after breakfast everyone headed to class, Layla had redone the little purple girls hair, she looked at the ginger with a confused expression before jogging away. Layla and Magenta jogged after her until pixy bitch stopped them, I barely heard what she said but I caught enough. "Stay away from her girls, she's dangerous" I growled as Warren walked forward past her and to class. I tried calming myself and walked with him, pixy gave me an odd look as I 'accidently" knocked her over into the side of the table.

I sat in class with Warren when I noticed Kennedy getting teased by a guy, she was shaking and her eye was twitching, lightening flashed outside causing the teacher to drop the chalk. "Kennedy, have you taken your medication?" he asked with a fearful look in his eyes. I stood and took the empty seat beside her, I placed my arm on her leg, she jerked away but looked slightly calmer. "She is fine" I managed to growl out, he gave an unsure nod and picked his chalk up before continuing to teach. The boy started teasing her again, something about snapping then I snapped his arm in half.

**Okay, here is the first chapter for my new story. I hope y'all like it e.e **


	2. Slowly

**A/N: Hey y'all, check my polyvore to see outfits that Kennedy wears, new characters that will be introduced will also have outfits and check my profile for character pictures and things…yeah. **

***After classes-Pixy bitches office-Derek's p.o.v **

I stood outside of the bitches' office as she starred at my little purple girl, "Kennedy" she started "You know you need your medication, you have severe bipolar disorder, your manic and depression periods are the worst I have seen in all my years at this institution. We are just trying to help you Kennedy, that's why we took your blades and force you to take your medication." Her voice was edgy and forceful, "I don't want to be here." My little purple girl said with a blank look, "Well your parents sent you here so you really don't have a choice Kennedy, you're only sixteen" she stood suddenly and wind whipped around the room, papers flew around the room and shelves were knocked to the ground. "Kennedy, stop this!" the pixy demanded, she shook as the wind picked up; I was knocked to the ground as two men ran in and took Kennedy in their arms. She screamed bloody murder and fought against their hold on her, her skin had purple electricity racing up and down it; they instantly dropped her as it shocked their hands.

She fell to the floor as I stumbled into the room, I picked her up easily, she was surprisingly light. She groaned and rubbed her head, I carried her out of the office and bolted into my temporary room, Mars sat there as if waiting for us, he closed and locked the door. "Warren will be here in a few minutes, when he is here I have something to tell you. Oh and Kennedy, here is your hope." He added motioning towards me; she sighed and shook her head jumping out of my arms. She sat on Mars' bed and wrapped herself in his blankets, jealousy coursed through me even though it shouldn't.

Around ten minutes later Warren was banging on the door, Mars let him in; some fucking bitch stabbed a damn needle into my arm. I can't fucking use my powers now; Kennedy sighed and pulled herself out of bed with Mars' help. She pulled a silver zippo from her pocket, took the unlit cigarette from my brothers' hand and lit it before sitting on the floor. Mars sat beside her and tried to comfort her but she just gave him a blank look but pain shown in her purple eyes. "Are your eyes naturally purple?" I blurted out the question, she glanced at me with an angry look, "Yes they are" "Her hair is naturally brown but it turned purple once she came here." Mars added, "Mars has been here as long as I have" Kennedy said, "How long have you been here?" Warren asked taking a seat on his bed I sat beside him, "Since my seventh birthday, Mars has been here since he was eight." So Mars was seventeen, "Why?" I asked, "Because my parents noticed there was something wrong with me, they hated me and told me all the time how horrible I was. I felt like shit but I really didn't understand why they were always mad at me…they tried to always stay away from the house or made me go to others peoples house. People thought I was weird since I had purple eyes, no one in our town is a super, and my father and I were the only ones. My father could control his powers over wind but I couldn't control mine over weather, I had gotten mine at a really young age when a babysitter tried to…do things…" she sighed stopping her head into her hands. Mars rubbed her back trying to make her feel better. And again with this damn jealousy, it'll be the death of me…or him.

"Derek, calm down. As you three know I have the ability to see into the future, all I have to say, all I can say is to trust in the color blue" there was a glint in his pale blue eyes, "What the hell does that mean?" Kennedy asked, "In time you'll see Kennedy" she glared at him as she stood and walked out of the room, Layla and Magenta were standing there with Will, "Hello!" Layla chimed as Magenta pulled her into their room; she had an angry look plastered on her pale face. "Trust in the color blue? What does that mean?" I asked Mars but he was gone, "Where did he go?" Warren asked, "How the hell am I supposed to know?" I growled walking outside to help out with the yard work like we were supposed to. Warren followed me out.

Finally after three hours we got everything cleaned along with the prissy bitch Stronghold. I heard he was mated to a chick at the school named Gwen Grayson, another prissy bitch in hero class, I also heard that Layla and Magenta are mates. I had no idea that they were lesbians-suddenly my mind shifted to the fact that there were three girls up in one room, two were lesbians and Kennedy I had no idea about. Well…time for a nice long cold fucking shower.

After that cold as hell shower I dressed then headed downstairs managing to bump into my little purple girl again, she had a towel tightly wrapped around herself, my gaze traveled up her bony legs to her angry eyes. "Hurry and let's go eat." I said, she suppressed and laugh and knocked me over before going to her room, I groaned and laid on the floor rubbing my head, Mars walked up to with a smile as he helped me up. "I'm guessing you upset your little purple girl" he said as we walked downstairs, "Have you seen her when she is angry?" I asked, "Oh indeed I have, when she gets angry she has to be locked in the panic room with a straight jacket, she makes it storm in the room, no one can go near her for the whole week or until she calms down." He answered, "Is she really that powerful?" he nodded, a wicked glint in his eyes as we sat at the table, Kennedy was sitting alone again as she poked her salad with a fork, she took a bite then didn't touch it again.

I got up along with Warren, we sat in the empty chairs beside her, she tensed as she looked up at me, and she couldn't be taller than 5'0, her eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" she questioned, "To make sure you eat" she sighed and stood then walked away, Warren and I chased after her.

***Monday, the next week, noon**

I walked outside to see Kennedy sitting under a large willow tree, my brother and I had been in our room since eight this morning talking to our mama, we missed her more than we should. Warren had decided to eat while I went outside. I walked over to Kennedy, slowly it seemed that she was opening up to me more, every day I noticed a braided ice blue and electric purple mark on my ankle. Kennedy always wore jeans so I could never tell if she had one also. I really couldn't believe she was my mate. I sat beside her and surprisingly she laid her head on my shoulder as she read, everyone that was outside looked at her shocked, I had noticed that no one talked to her other than Mars, Layla, Will, Magenta my brother and I. All her teachers were afraid of her and a group of guys always bothered her. Warren and I had plans for them.

**Thanks for reading babes. Review please. **


	3. I Promise

**A/N: Hey y'all, I hope y'all are liking this story, I got the mental hospital idea from my mama but things will be very different. Check my profile for character and other pictures for all of my stories including this one. You want someone to have a picture up then just review or pm me with a request. **

After a few hours of just sitting, talking and reading under the tree we had to go back inside for dinner. Kennedy still barely ate, Warren ad I sat beside her this time, after dinner Layla and Magenta popped up. "Hi!" Layla said with a smile, "Hey" Magenta said with a smile as they took my little purple girl to their room. I watched them walk and talk, "Mr. Peace, I understand that you have sent a nurse to the infirmary for breaking his nose and jaw." The pixy bitch said walking up to my brother, "Yeah" he shrugged, "Well, now that you have injured a staff member your group will have to leave on Wednesday instead of Sunday, go pack your bags, Wednesday is tomorrow" she smirked as she walked away.

"You fucking cunt" we growled in unison, people stopped to look at us; she looked at us surprised and disappeared in a gust of wind. We bolted up the stairs to see the group of guys, who picked on Kennedy, "I want to deal with them, I know she's your girl but I haven't used my powers in so long" my brother growled, he hadn't been able to use his powers for a few days and he hated it. I nodded and he went after them with flaming hands, I walked into Kennedy's room. Layla was sitting on her bed, "I can't believe we have to leave early" she said to her girlfriend "Me either babe, at least Kennedy has our numbers so we can keep in touch and our parents will definitely let us come visit her." Magenta said reassuringly, "Hey, where the hell is Kennedy?" they looked at me, Magenta glared as she said "The head doctor came to get her, something about a body check.

***The next day**

I paced around my room, it was two in the morning and I hadn't slept at all. "Shut the fuck up already!" I heard Kennedy's familiar scream, "Kennedy!" "NO! I SAID TO STOP!" her voice crackled like electricity as my door blew up and banged against the wall. A bitter cold wind whipped into the room as thunder and lightning flashed outside. I walked out, every door had swung open, Kennedy was standing a few inches away, her eyes glowing causing her face to look even paler. The pixy bitch was standing two feet away with a needle in her hand, "This will help you dear!" she yelled over the roar of the wind; Kennedy was shaking badly as she flicked her wrist. The needle was plunged into the pixy's' eye, she let out a blood curdling scream as a few built male nurses popped out of nowhere and tried grabbing her,

They sailed feet away into people's room, into walls and over the railing. She giggled as she heard a few cracks and pained groans. "Kennedy" I said softly, she turned to me, she looked taller, I looked down to see that she was floating, her eyes glowing an electric purple, you couldn't see the pupil or the whites. Mars came and stood beside me, he pushed me forward as Kennedy cocked her head to the side examining me. I walked forward and took her hand in mine, she growled and tried pulling away but I was stronger than she expected, I pulled her into me. She screamed and electricity coursed through me. I clenched my teeth and tightened my grip on her as I fell to me knees bringing her down with me. Coldness enveloped me, the other patients were shaking horribly, after an hour she managed to calm down enough for the pixy bitch to get the needle out her eye and get another which she stuck into Kennedy.

With another loud roar and flash she laid her head weakly against my shoulder, she was breathing heavy as the glow in her eyes slowly faded. Everyone was forced back into the rooms, they tried taking Kennedy but ending being ice sculptures, I carried her into my room and lay with her in bed, she snuggled into my chest and cried herself to sleep muttering "I hate myself." I countered her every time with "I love you"

I woke myself up at nine; Kennedy was already awake tracing things on my chest, through the few hours of sleep my grip had only tightened making it almost impossible for her to move. "She gave me another injection a few minutes ago, you wouldn't let go of me so I couldn't move" she said, her voice was small and weak. I kissed her forehead and we reluctantly got up, she went to shower and change, I did the same.

"Hello" Mars said, he was sitting with his feet propped up on a chair, "Your brother is downstairs eating, Kennedy is dressing and I have this for you" he said as he held his clenched fist up, he loosened his fist slightly and two necklaces dropped, he held them with one finger now, "D for Derek and K for Kennedy, one for each of you. I know you wanted to get her something so I called in a favor" he smirked as the wicked glint in his eyes returned, "I'm not on my meds so it's easier to use my powers" he met my gaze with his, his eyes were golden. I took the necklaces without saying anything, suddenly my appetite was gone. I slipped on the necklace with the golden 'K' and held the one with the crystal 'D'

I walked out of my room looking at the ground, I heard a squeak and a thud, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kennedy's soft and weak voice screamed, "Damnit, I'm sorry" I said trying to help her up, she narrowed her eyes at me and tried pulling her arm out of my grasp but she was weak right now. I pulled her against my chest, she sighed and calm slightly, we stood there embracing each other for a few minutes when Principal Powers came upstairs, she looked between us then down to our ankles, Kennedy's jeans had gone up just enough to see the bold braided ice blue and electric purple mark, it matched mine.

Her eyes widened as she sighed, "It is time to leave" she said, her voice sounded strained, Kennedy looked up at me, "You're leaving?" she asked trying to move away, sadness and pain shown on her face as her eyes glistened, "I have no choice" I managed to choke out, she bit her lip holding back tears, "You're leaving…" she said softly, Powers looked at her sadly, "I'll make sure he's in the next group that comes out sweet heart" with that she waked back downstairs, Kennedy tried running past me but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into me "No!" she snapped as tears trickled down, I held her close as she collapsed onto the floor, carefully I slipped the necklace around her neck she flinched at my touch. She looked down and took the crystal 'D' into her small shaking hands. Slowly I pushed up the sleeves on her black sweater, her scars were prominent, a few looked new, pain and anger rose in my chest and caught in my throat, I leaned down and kissed her scars. "I love you" I murmured each time. She choked back a sob as I held her close, "I'll be back, I'll make things better. I know you hate it here, you feel so alone but don't worry my love, and I'll fix it."

"Promise you will come back?" she managed to say, her voice was soft and quivered, "I promise." Magenta gave me her number yesterday after I barged in; I would text and call her every day. I stood and we walked downstairs, "You are mine" I blurted out, "All yours" she said softly, I smiled as we walked outside, my bags were already on the bus thanks to Mars. As we reached the gate Kennedy stopped and looked up at me sadly, I leaned down and kissed her passionately, she kissed back immediately, I heard small gasps from everyone as we pulled away, tears were trickling down her cheeks still. I gave her a tight hug before getting on the bus and leaving. I hated this.

***Two weeks later**

Two weeks have gone by and my anger has gotten out of control, I had gotten detention every day since we had gotten back and I was almost suspended twice, mama put a stop to that. Warren felt on edge every time we came across someone who was wearing blue, which was a lot. I was in class when I felt my heart start racing and my anger flared, I flipped the science table over as I growled and stormed out of the classroom with my brother following, we got into my truck ad flew into the sky doing 300 mph, Echo by Trapt played on the radio, pain gripped my heart. I would text my little purple girl every day all day and call her whenever I could but I could feel that she was in pain, the last time I called her it was cut short by the pixy bitch telling her she needed to take her medication, the pixy bitch was best friends with her mother, she hated Kennedy.

"We're going to her aren't we?" Warren asked with a knowing smile, I nodded as Echo finished and 'Little bit of truth played by You me at six', I groaned and sped up making it to the institution at Seven, "Wait until everyone is asleep" Warren said, I nodded and we headed into town. I bought a few things to eat and filled up my gas tank, I replayed 'Little bit of truth' again and again, because it calmed me down slightly. "Looks like a storm is coming" Warren said looking out his window. I felt the energy in the lightening, "Kennedy."

***Kennedys p.o.v**

I sat on my windowsill; I couldn't sleep and didn't want to take my medication. Tomorrow Ms. Christian was taking me to the basement where they kept the panic room; apparently I was out of control and getting worse every day. I held back a growl as I put my ear buds in, Echo by Trapt came on, I sighed and made it start storming out, lightening flashed as my song changed to 'Little bit of truth by You me at six' I thumped my head against the window. Suddenly a feeling pulled at my heart, pain and hope caught in my throat. "Derek" I managed to choke out, "He has come for you, get ready" I turned to see Mars standing in my doorway, I nodded and jumped up from my spot, I packed all my clothes and possessions then changed into an outfit I had set out for tomorrow. "Just wait, they will come when the doctors are asleep, there is a tracking device in your phone, get rid of it as soon as you can Kennedy, trust in the color blue and contact me as soon as you feel like you can and only then. I love you, you are my little sister, I will cover for you" he hugged me tightly before leaving to his room.

**Thank y'all for reading lovelies, hope this chapter was good. **


	4. Escape

**A/N: Hi people, I do not own the idea of Sky High or super powers, Sky High belongs to Disney and the idea for the mental hospital was gotten from my mama, BECAUSE #SWAG heh… heh I kidding._. DO YOU HAVE SWAG?! No, no you do not you little shit. ;D I swear to drunk I'm not god - weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Weeeeee weeeee weeee Weeeeee weeeeeeee. I FUCKING LOVE YOU…lol jkjk you suck ;D._. I LIKE FIRE; CAN I SET YOU ON FIRE?! No? Oh…okay…well too bad I'm doing it anyway! **

**Welp anywhore go read this ****vvvvvvvvvv ****you little shit c; **

***Derek's p.o.v**

Finally Warren agreed that we should head back to the institution, I hated that she had to live there because her parents were selfish fucks who didn't try to take care of her and left her with people who only hurt her. Hours had gone by, it was near midnight and I could tell Kennedy wasn't asleep, she had insomnia like me. When we arrived at the institution I noticed Kennedy was sitting on her windowsill, her eyes were closed and her head was against the wall, her ear buds were in. I got out of the car with Warren following, we managed to get the door open…or broken…you choose. We creeped up the stairs to Kennedys room, when I opened the door she seemed to be asleep but as I stepped in she jumped in and tackled me with a hug, I squeezed her tiny frame. I grabbed her bags and we walked back into the hallway with Kennedy's small hand in mine and Warren behind her.

"What are you doing here?" I turned to see Pixy bitch with a furious look her face, "Go back to your room Kennedy, remember you're going to the panic room tomorrow, we can't risk you harming anyone." My eyes narrowed as I gave Warren Kennedy's bags, he slung a protesting Kennedy over his shoulder, anger flared on her pale face as she electrocuted my brother. He growled but took the pain in stride as he ran down the stairs. Pixy bitch pressed a button on a tag on her necklace an alarm sounded as I slammed her into the wall by her throat. She choked and tried kicking me away, I noticed she had needles filled with the dampening serum in it; I smirked as I took the needles and plunged them into her arm. She shrieked in pain as I threw her over the railing, she landed on the floor with a loud thump and crack. I ran outside as nurses and guards started spilling out of the house, Mars appeared, his eyes glowing golden as he smirked and motioned for us to leave. "I got this" he voice sounded odd and thick with a southern accent. A golden mist and light flashed and surrounded the nurses and guards they stood immobilized as pain crossed their face and blood curdling screams escaped their lips. Kennedys jaw dropped as fascination shone in her purple eyes.

I got into my truck and sped off down the road, Kennedy laid her head on my shoulder and watched the rain pound the windshield, after near three hours Kennedy peaked out from under the black blanket she had taken from one of her bags. "Let's stop near that Lake" her voice was soft. I nodded and pulled over by the lake she had pointed to, she crawled over my lap and got out, during the ride she had taken a pen and paper then started to write down all her contacts and switch over all of her pictures onto another phone she had in her bag, "Mars gave this to me the day your group arrived, he said when I got rid of this one to use this one" she muttered as she did so. I followed Kennedy out as she cracked the screen of her phone and tossed it far into the lake, "Maybe they will think I'm dead and give up searching" a strange glint shone in her eyes. And for some reason it hurt, did she want to die? I shook my head and wrapped her in my arms as we walked back to my truck where Warren was playing with fire, Kennedys face went blank as she starred at the fire, "My little purple girl is a pyromaniac" I smirked as she looked up at me with a blush going across her cheeks and the bridge of her little nose.

"Oh shush" she squeaked out struggling to get into my truck, I stifled a laugh then picked her up and set her in her seat between my brother and I. She blushed harder as she crossed her arms over her chest, I got in and drove off again as she turned on the radio, Crash by You Me at Six came on, she laid her head on my shoulder and stared blankly out the window.

After three days of driving we ended up on the beach in Maxville, Kennedy had seemed on edge the past day, she was shaking so badly, I parked and she immediately jumped out and ran to the water's edge, she dropped to her knees and held her head in her hands. Warren and I ran to her side, "Go away!" she screamed as I tried to get close, the little bit of skin she was showing had electricity racing up and down it. She was choking back angry sobs. The sky turned a dark shade of grey as the clouds swirled into a cyclone, the waves turned darker as they crashed against the shore, wind whipped around us knocking Warren and I onto our asses, she screamed in pain as lightning and thunder roared in the sky, rain pelted us like fucking bullets. Kennedy was screaming as tears streamed down her face, she was breaking.

I managed to get close enough to pull her into my chest to try and comfort her but the storm only seemed to get worse, near three hours had gone by, we were all soaking wet and our skin was painfully red from the cold and pain the wind, rain and hail caused. Warren suddenly stood and looked around as a figured appeared; a blue force field around her, my brother had a strange look on his face as she stumbled towards us. Words echoed in my head, she was blue. Warren tried walking forward but ended up on his ass again as the wind picked up, the girl dropped to her knees beside Kennedy "I can help her!" I barely heard her say, it was as if she was whispering it. I backed away but Warren had crawled behind me and held me in place as the blue girl hugged Kennedy tightly, her screams faded as her eyes started drooping, she fell limp against my chest, her breathing calm. Immediately the storm started clearing up, quite quickly too. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" I growled out trying to wake her, "I'm a leach, I can take others peoples power or life force or just cause them to go into a coma, I can pull her back out once we get her somewhere safe and maybe dampen her powers while you and your fine as fuck brother explain what happened." She said giving my brother a look that made me want to vomit.

Warren looked at her with a smirk, "I think you're fine as fuck too" he said.

**I hope y'all like this chapter, bye, bye lovelies. **


	5. Beach Party

**A/N: Hey y'all, how ya doin? I'm like dying because school is starting soon, ewey high school, I start on the 26****th**** and I get my schedule on the 20****th****. I have to be social…ugh kill me;-; anywhore…enough about school, go read ****vvvvvvvvvv**

***Noellas p.o.v-Two days later**

"It's not my fucking fault!" I yelled at Warren's brother, I hadn't really bothered to remember his name. "It is your fault bitch! You're the one who fucking knocked her out!" he yelled back getting angrier by the second, "Don't call her a fucking bitch!" Warren yelled at his brother as they started going at it, I looked over at Kennedy. Her eyes fluttered open as she made a weak groan, Derek immediately stopped, how the hell did he hear that, I didn't even hear it, I just knew she made it. He walked over to her and dropped to his knees, she was lying in bed, "Kennedy?" he asked, his voice was hopeful, I sighed I kinda did feel like a bitch for making her pass out for three days basically.

I watched as they talked for a few minutes, she looked a lot calmer than when I first saw her. As soon as the storm hit I took my friend Carson's power, he can generate force fields, and walked around. I knew there was something off about the storm it just didn't seem right, the lightning was purple, I have never seen purple lightning in person and it felt charged with pain and anger.

"Okay, you guys should leave so I can get her ready for the beach party my parents are throwing, that is when you guys will meet my parents officially. Be yourself and they will hopefully approve of you." I said ushering the boys out, Derek was reluctant to leave Kennedy. I walked downstairs with them, I kissed Warren goodbye and shut the door, I turned and there stood Kennedy. She was staring at me with a blank expression. "I'm creeped out" I squeaked out as she cocked her head to the side, "I'm Noella, I rescued you guys" I said slowly as she walked forward. "Thank you" she said managing a small smile, I sighed and untensed, "No problem" I shrugged as we walked back upstairs "Did I hurt anyone?" she asked, "There was four car crashes, no one died but two are in the ICU, that's about all I know" I answered, she nodded as I opened my bedroom door and went to my closet.

"So, as you heard my parents are having a beach party that is where you will meet my parents. They know you are here and were very worried about you, they know nothing else though. So things will also be explained, my mother can read minds and depict the lies from the truth so yeah be truthful." I said, she nodded as I handed her a white butterfly print bandeau summer dress, it would barley reach her knees. "My father would come in three times a day to feed you since he is a doctor-" I stopped when I noticed the frantic look on her face, "He what?" she asked, "He fed you, you are so tiny, but within the three days my father managed to up you fifteen pounds, you look a lot better Kennedy" she sighed and looked in the full length mirror on my door. She pulled up the panda sweater she was wearing; she poked her flat stomach with a strange look on her face.

"You know you're absolutely gorgeous" I said, she looked at me, "No one has ever really said to me, Derek did once, a girl named Layla did and her girlfriend Magenta did." She said, "Well you really are." She managed a small smile and pulled off her clothes as I did, I slipped on a Forever New Freya ruffle detail dress, it was navy blue and I absolutely loved it. I helped Kennedy get her dress on then brushed through her perfectly wavy hair, I noticed she had a lot of tattoos, "I like your tattoos" I said, "Thank you" she said with a smile as I gave her butterfly jewelry, "I might be slightly OCD about certain things"

She gave a small giggle as she put them on along with a butterfly belly button ring; I put on infinity jewelry including a belly button ring. After that we applied make up then slipped on vans before going downstairs where the boys were waiting, what they didn't know was that we were wearing bathing suits under our dresses. Like, hey we are going to be on the beach we have to swim. Kennedy has never been to the beach and needs to experience it.

We walked out the front door, "I can't believe you actually got her to wear a dress, she doesn't even own any" Derek said wrapping his arm around her, "You look so beautiful my love, like always" he said kissing her, she smiled and looked down at herself quizzically. Warren wrapped his arm around me as we hopped into my jeep and drove down to the beach which was only five minutes away if we drove and twenty if we walked, if not slightly more. Soon we parked and all got out, basically everyone was already there; my dad and a few of his friends were barbequing and having a beer.

"Let's go meet my friends" I said leading them over to a small group of two teens, "Hey guys, this is Warren, Kennedy and Derek" I said pointing to each of them when I said their name, "This is Naomi and Carson, they are mates" "Hey!" Naomi said in her bubbly voice to Kennedy, "I hear you are the girl who caused the storm, you are crazy powerful!" Naomi had the power of invisibility, "I'm going to turn on some music." Carson said walking over to a table that was set up, he put his iPod into the speaker and put on You me at six-Bite my tongue, I grabbed Kennedys hand and started dancing around, her eyes widened but once she realized I wasn't letting her go she started dancing around with me. Derek watched her with pure love and happiness in his eyes, Warren watched me, love shone in his eyes.

**MY SISTER IS A BUTTHOLE, SHE FLIPPIN SNEEZED ON ME SFJKJDSJSDJGOISHFGKDFHOU, and then I punched her in the nose:D SHE DESERVED IT. I WILL SET HER ON FIYAH. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA **


	6. Memory

**A/N: I have a new obsession for You Me at Six, like holy shit they're amazing;-; If you don't know of the band like please go listen to them, their songs are so incredible. I have an obsession with so many bands;-; asfjksjlavcncpeiodsvkj like dude;-; I know no one in the same state who has the same music taste though:c they all like Justin Bieber and just no. **

"Noella! How are my dear?" I turned to see my Aunt running over, I groaned, "Hello Auntie Shelli, I'm good." I said, "Oh that is great! Who are these new teens? I haven't seen you with them before." She asked, "This is my boyfriend Warren, his twin Derek and his girlfriend Kennedy." I said, "Oh how cute! Is he your mate? Let me see your ankle!" she fused; I groaned as she looked down to my exposed ankle, a dark blue and red braided mark was prominent. Her eyes lit up, "Have you told you parents yet?" she squealed, "No so don't say anything, I'll tell them, not you." I said, she smiled and walked away. "I'm guessing you don't like her" Warren said wrapping his arms around me, "Not in the slightest." He chuckled and kissed my cheek before walking off with his brother to get Kennedy and me something to eat which meant talking to my dad.

Kennedy and I watched as our mates talked to my dad, they glanced over at us every few minutes but so did my dad. Soon my mom came over to Kennedy and I, she gave me a tight hug before hugging Kennedy. "Hello sweethearts" she said, my mother was my height, 5'3, with long black hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were pale blue and she hardly wore make up, she was gorgeous and knew it, I knew I was beautiful too. Hopefully we could make Kennedy know she was beautiful too.

"I hope you can trust me enough to tell me what happened Kennedy, I would love to actually have you tell me instead of just looking into your mind." My mom said, I sighed as Kennedy shrugged her shoulders, "That might be easier…" she said in a soft voice. My mom nodded understandingly, she took Kennedys hand "May Noella see?" my mom asked, she nodded, my mom took my hand and closed her eyes.

Suddenly we weren't on the beach anymore; we were in a large house. I looked around to see a young girl sitting on the couch, a little boy was peaking around the corner. My mother stood beside me still holding my hand "Where is Kennedy?" I asked; my voice came out in a creepy whisper. My mom put her finger to her lips then pointed to the little girl on the couch, her hair was to her shoulders and very wavy like Kennedys but it was a dark brown. She was just sitting there watching t.v, she couldn't have been more than five. She giggled as something happened in the cartoon she was watching, the boy who was peaking around the corner smiled, a split second later an angry looking woman came into the room. "Would you shut your damn trap! I'm trying to cook myself dinner!" Kennedy flinched at the harsh voice, "Your parents pay me to discipline you not be nice" she said cruelly, "Discipline?" my heart melted at little Kennedys sweet voice, the woman softened slightly at hearing her voice but her expression hardened again seconds later.

"Yes, discipline, here I'll show you" her voice was cruel and scared Kennedy. The woman walked over and bent Kennedy over her knee, my mother covered my eyes after that but I could hear Kennedys yelps and screams of pain as she cried. I'm glad I didn't have to see that, the sounds broke my heart enough.

The scene shifted as my mother uncovered my eyes, a seven year old Kennedy stood in front of her parents, the woman from before was laying a few feet away. Her eyes were open and unblinking, "You see what you did Kennedy?" her mother said, her voice was angry and disgusted, "All you do is hurt people, it is pathetic really, we can't deal with you anymore Kennedy. You killed her, she was only good to you, what are you going to do next? Kill your own parents?" she went on, young Kennedy look up at her parents with confused eyes as tears streamed down her pale cheeks, she was too young for this, from what I saw that woman was not good to her, I know more happened in the first scene when she was five but my mother kept my eyes closed for every shift until this one, bad things must have happened…really bad things.

"I-I didn't mean to mom…I'm so sorry" Kennedys soft and sweet voice said, "I am no longer your mother, you are a disgrace Kennedy" her mother said, her father just stood there looking shamefully down at his daughter, "We are taking you to a mental institution that my best friend owns. Go to the car and do not make a sound you ugly little brat" I heard a small gasp as Kennedy nodded and walked out of the room, the little boy from before was peeking from behind the wall again, he looked sad. I growled and was about to lunge at the woman when my mom tightened her grip on my hand. I looked at as she shook her head; we followed Kennedy out as she got into the car. Her parents came out with her bags and threw them into the trunk before getting in and driving off. Seconds later the scene shifted and we were at a mental institution, it was nice and looked like a really big home. Everyone looked at little Kennedy when she was pushed in the door by her mother, "Hello there Kennedy, happy birthday" a woman with a pixy haircut said in an ice cold voice, I couldn't believe this. She was taken to a mental institution on her 7th birthday. I sighed and watched as they took Kennedy up to a room where no one else was, her mother practically threw her in.

The next few scenes were off Kennedy in the institution, she was bullied but other people who were in the institution and by people who would come and help out in the institution. The woman with the pixy hair didn't treat her right and never tried to hide her dislike for Kennedy, a few days after she arrived at the institution her hair started to turn purple and within a month it was completely purple and only caused her more problems. She seemed miserable and soon showed that she had problems.

The last scene was of her waking up this afternoon and getting dressed, I had a glimpse of her though throughout the years and they have only gotten worse. Suddenly we were back on the beach. Kennedy was on the ground rocking herself back and forth with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Derek and Warren ran over along with my dad, "What happened?" my dad asked, my mom touched his cheek and his eyes became watery. My dad has a huge soft spot for kids. My mama did the same for Derek and Warren, both look pissed but Derek was shaking in anger.

"Calm down boys" my mama and dad said, Derek picked up Kennedy bridal style and softly talked to her, slowly she calmed down enough to be forced to eat a hotdog and a bag of chips, she drunk two bottles of water and looked around as people left, it was seven and people didn't want to stay here too late. I sat with, Carson, Naomi, Derek, Kennedy and Warren on the blanket we had laid on the sand. "Did you do as I asked Naomi?" I asked, she smiled and nodded as we started taking off all of our jewelry, not including our belly button rings. The boys watched us curiously. Naomi turned us Invisible as we took off our dresses so the boys wouldn't see yet; we had our bathing suits underneath. We put our dresses in my beach bag before invisibly walking down to the water, we stood by the water's edge, and Naomi stopped using her powers. "Hello boys!" Naomi and I said; Kennedy managed a small smile. She was self-conscious and didn't want Derek to see her in anything but clothes that covered all of her body but she agreed to do this because we wanted to.

All three guys jaw dropped as they saw us.

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, remember to check my polyvore for outfits and check my profile for character pictures. **


	7. Swimming and School

**A/N: Hola guys, I'm sorry I haven't written in a few days I've been busy with Rotc, my arms hurt -.- I just got my schedule for school and I had no classes with my friend which means I have to be social if I don't want to be completely alone…anxiety time. But, like, at my orientation thingy I saw this guy with an Asking Alexandria shirt, like one that I wanted, and his hair was amazing cx I saw another guy with flippy hair that looked sooo soft and fluffy *-* And I went school shopping, I gots band merch. c: I want more though.-. Pierce the Veil and Asking Alexandria *-* yesss **

I smirked as the boys stared at us in awe, lust in their eyes but we were saving for marriage so they would have to wait and suffer. I looked over at Naomi who looked pretty confident then over at Kennedy who looked insecure and ready to hide. I took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as we all ran into the warm water and swam around with the boys quickly stripping down to their boxers and bolting into the water to their mates. I smiled as my fine as fuck boyfriend pulled me close to him, "Hey there babe" he purred in his deep voice, "Hey" I managed to say before kissing him quickly and swimming farther out with Kennedy and Naomi following my lead.

Four hours later my dad and mama showed up at the beach with towels, "Come on kids!" my dad said, I rolled my eyes and mentally face palmed myself. We all ran out laughing, we took the towels from my parents as they walked back to their car; the boys grabbed our bags as we jogged to my jeep and Carson's jeep. "See you tomorrow at school!" Naomi yelled with a bright and tired smile, "Bye!" I called starting the short drive back to my house. Once we got back my mom was cooking dinner and told us to have dinner with them, we changed back into the pjs we were wearing before then headed into the main house where shrimp Alfredo and salad were waiting, we all took our seats eating and talking.

An hour later we were done eating and cleaning things, "Goodnight" I said as we ran to my house, my mama and dad were going down to the court house tomorrow to deal with trying to get custody of Kennedy. My mama was a lawyer and my dad was a head doctor here in Maxville. I check the news on my phone, apparently a school called Sky High was being moved here because we are the center town in Alabama, where it is located, and people thought it should be here. It would be here in two months, just in time for homecoming, or school would be taken down since it was old and run down unlike Sky High.

I walked into Kennedys room to see her passed out, my dad had given her medication to help her sleep, she felt like she could trust us and I'm thankful that she does otherwise I know things would get messy. I walked in and turned off the t.v then plugged in both her phone and IPod, just as I was about to leave I noticed a sleeping figure beside her, I creeped over and peeked beside her, it was Derek thank lord. I gave a sigh of relief and turned to walk out but bumped into a very toned, hot body; I blushed and looked up at my mate.

"I was just checking on her" I whispered, he nodded with a smile, "Derek's sleeping with her" he said, I nodded as he picked me up and carried me to 'my' room, he stripped his shirt and pants off before getting into bed with me, I snuggled into his warm chest and sighed happily as tiredness took over.

***One month later**

I stretched out as I got out of bed and headed towards my closet where I chose out some shorts and a shirt with matching jewelry to wear, I quickly changed knowing that my mate was watching me. I brushed through my blue and black hair before putting my usual and simple make up on, I slipped on my converse and slung my superman back pack over my shoulder. I walked to my night stand to grab my phone and IPod; Warren grabbed my waist and pulled me into bed with him. "Come on, get your lazy butt up" I said, he smirked as he kissed me then headed to the bathroom. I walked out of my room after making my bed, Derek was up and dressed but was making out with Kennedy on her bed, she was still laying down in pjs because she couldn't go to school yet, my mother hadn't won the custody battle yet. Since it was Saturday tomorrow the court hearing was scheduled for tomorrow. She was anxious and really hoping my mama and dad won custody of her. Warren and Derek's mom was moving out to Maxville to be with her sons, she knew all along that this would happen, that also means they could visit their father in the Maxville prison. "Whoa, whoa, hands off!" I yelled once I noticed his hand up her shirt, he smirked against her lips before pulling away. "Gross" I shuddered and walked out "I love you Kennedy, with all my heart and soul" I heard him say, "I love you too Derek-" I heard them say when Warren entered my hearing "My brother is whipped for that girl" he said smiling, I raised my eyebrow as I looked up at him, "and you are whipped for this girl" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, "Hurry up Noella, I don't want you to be late, Kennedy has shopping to do and then a doctor's appointment"

I nodded as Warren and I went to get Derek, who was yet again making out with his mate. Warren pulled him off and tired dragging him out but they were even. They could never best each other. Reluctantly he kissed Kennedy goodbye and jogged outside with me to our cars, I had a jeep and so did Warren but he had a truck; my dad didn't want Kennedy having a car yet. A few minutes later we arrived at Dickson High, I hated this school, and the twins have also learned to hate it. It was a very small school of fifty students; apparently Sky High only had twenty five but was very big and ready to take in new supers when they got here, supers from all over Alabama, Louisiana and Mississippi came there and to my school, which sucked.

The day went by slowly and there was never a time Carson, Naomi, Warren or I didn't catch Derek texting Kennedy or sneaking a short call in the halls or bathroom. Finally the dismal bell rang; Derek was the first to run out and the first home. Warren and I tried to keep up but he was surprisingly fast. We got home five minutes after he did, we found him spinning a giggling Kennedy around, her smile was so bright, and you could see just how sharp her teeth really were. I was happy to see her so happy, I wonder if it was too early to plan our double wedding…

**Okay, thanks for reading! Remember to check my profile and my polyvore c: **


	8. Court

**A/N: Hola peoples, I'm sorry my writing schedule is already being weird, grrr, but like I got a new phone yesterday, the Samsung S4 and I got concert tickets to see Pierce the Veil, A Day to Remember and All Time Low at the house Party tour c': no one understands how happy I was when I got the tickets, I freakin cried;-; ya'll should interact with me more.-. Especially if we have the same music taste c; heh, heh._. Snap chat me: Kittenwuvsfire **

I walked out of my house and leaned against the door frame, at first I was starting to panic since I couldn't find Kennedy anywhere in the house. Kennedy sat in Derek's lap asleep under the tree in my front yard; I smiled as I noticed that they were both asleep, his arms wrapped around her slender waist, Warren appeared by my side with his arms folded over his chest, a small smile on his warm lips. "If he ever hurts her I will kill him" I said, Warren held back a chuckle, "Kennedy threatened to kill me earlier if I ever hurt you" he said as I gave him a look, "She's like the sister I've never had" I said as we walked back inside and up to my room.

"I love you" Warren mumbled against my neck as he wrapped his arms around me as we lay together in bed. Our parents weren't too thrilled about us sharing beds but I only had to bedrooms and they didn't want to stay with my parents in the main house. Soon I was able to drift off to sleep while Warren kept me warm enough to lull me to sleep.

"Up, up, up!" I groaned as I looked up my smiling mother, "Court day, I made breakfast!" she said, "Oh and we have a visitor so hurry!" she said in her happy voice with a smile, I nodded and pushed Warren out of bed, he groaned as he landed with a thump. I smirked and got up to get my clothes for the day and Kennedys since she had to dress up and she didn't want to. I took out a blue splendid scoop neck knit dress with matching flats for myself and a Black Polka Dot Petite Dress with matching flats for Kennedy, Naomi was coming with us. I quickly took a shower and dressed before putting on a small amount of make-up. I brushed through my black and blue hair as Kennedy came into my room with a towel wrapped around herself, "Your mama told me that you have something for me to wear for the court thing today since I don't have dress clothes." I nodded as she went into the bathroom and dried her hair; it fell in natural curly waves down her back. She sighed as I handed her the dress, she slipped it on along with the flats before doing her usual black make-up. She left her hair down and natural as we walked downstairs to see the boys standing by the counter, they looked great. She smiled as Derek took her hand and walked to the main house.

As we walked in we noticed a boy, he had pure black hair and mesmerizing blue eyes, and he was extremely pale like Kennedy. He was wearing black jeans and a black A Day to Remember tank, "Hey" he said, his eyes stayed on Kennedy. "Um, hi" she said as her mate wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "Who are you?" I asked; he barely looked towards me, "My names Alexander but call me zander." "You look familiar" Kennedy said trying to move towards him but Derek only tightened his grip, he was very lucky my father kept her on track with her medications. "That's all he'll tell us but he knows Kennedys name and story" Carson said walking into the hallway where we all stood, Naomi followed holding onto his arm. I shook my head as we all walked into the dining room and took our seats; Alexander took the seat opposite Kennedy as we all ate a big breakfast. The boys, except for Alexander, ate three plated each while the girls, except Kennedy ate one.

Kennedy ate half of her food and Alexander ate one plate. "They look like they could be related…" Naomi whispered to me, I shook my head "Impossible, there was no brother in the memories, you know that" she sighed and nodded. After we finished eating we helped my mama clean off all the dishes and the table, even the Alexander boy helped although he continued looking at Kennedy. "Okay, to the court" Dad said as we all herded out to our cars, Alexander rode in a Black 2013 Mustang Coupe, a car that Kennedy liked.

We drove down to the court house, my dad jogged in to see which of us were allowed in, "Only your mother, Kennedy, Alexander and I are allowed in." "Why him?" I asked, it pissed me off that I wasn't allowed in but some random creepy dick was. "I don't know but he is, we will see you soon" he said, it was one noon now and I had a feeling that this would take quite some time.

I sighed as we walked around the court house and every so often drove to get something to drink and snack on, the sun was shining especially bright today hopefully that means something good id happening. Near one a car pulled up and two adults got out and walked into the court house, we couldn't see their faces but something felt off about them.

"Did you see their faces?" I asked my small group, they all shook their heads, I sighed as we drove home and changed out of these damn dresses, it quickly became very irritating in the heat. I ran into my house with Naomi following, I changed into white shorts and a blue tie front bralet, Naomi changed into white shorts and a River Island Bright pink double layered cami crop top, I had blue vans on while she had black and pink vans on, I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a Black Beaded Hanky Hem Cami Crop Top and black and white vans along with a belly button ring.

After we dressed and cleaned up we headed back down to the court house, it was near five now. Kennedy was just walking outside when we pulled up in the front. I handed Kennedy her clothes, "Go change" she managed a small smile and went to change. When she came out, a blush was covering her cheeks as she tried covering her very exposed stomach and legs. Derek couldn't keep his eyes off her; Alexander walked out and glared at Derek. "Oh um guys…apparently Alexander is my brother, our parents always kept us separate to protect him since they thought I was crazy…they didn't know he had powers…"

**Thanks for reading! I know it sucks xl go check my profile and polyvore to get images of everything and peoples. **


	9. Mama

**A/N: I have school tomorrow; I think I'm going to die. I seriously don't want to go;-; grrr, I'm wearing black jeans and a slipknot shirt c: maybe e.e meh, we'll see. Add me on snap chat: Kittenwuvsfire because I get bored easy and I will give you cum cakes**

My jaw dropped, Kennedy had a brother. "He's a year older than me, and ran away from home two years ago but our parents never called the police and told them he was missing. The school he went to did. So far the judge absolutely hates our parents and is favoring yours Noella, by tomorrow the court will decide if my your parents get custody of my brother and I or if my parents get to keep custody, Which means I'll be going back to the mental institution and he may as well." "Those people aren't your parents" I said through clenched teeth, "You are my sister Kennedy, my parents are your parents" she gave me a small smile, "And also yours, Alexander" he looked surprised but smiled and walked to his car as Kennedy got into Derek's car. "What are we going to do?" she called out her window, "Go help our mama unpack in her new house." Warren answered before I could. She smiled as we drove off.

***Derek's p.o.v**

"When we get to my mamas new house I want you to meet my cousin Anya, she's a year older than you. Her power is over water like my mama" she smiled, "Okay" I turned on the radio, Of Mice and Men Second and Sebring was beginning to play. I heard her soft voice sing along at times; I smiled as I held her hand and interlocked fingers. My smile grew as Hold on 'till may came on, she sang along the whole time. As the song ended we arrived at the new house, we parked and walked across the bridge, we could have easily driven over it but Kennedy wanted to walk. "Your mother lives right by the lake, it's so pretty!" her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, "I want to swim in it" she stopped and leaned over the railing.

I smiled and took her hand as we continued walking to the new house, we all walked in without thinking to knock. "My angels!" I heard our mama squeal as she ran to us, my brother and I gave her a hug as she looked us all over. "I see you have found your mates" she smiled even more as she looked at our ankles, "You are with my Warren" she said pointing to Noella who nodded, and you are with my Derek" she said pointing towards Kennedy who smiled and nodded, "Yes I am" she said in her soft voice. "Okay, well now that you are here please help" we all nodded and got to work moving boxes and unpacking them into the right rooms. The Furniture was already placed so we had to work around it and move it when we were finished unpacking.

By the time we got done it was nine at night, Mama ordered pizza and wings for us to eat for dinner. We all sat at the table laughing and eating when I noticed something, "Where did Kennedy go?" I asked looking around, "She was here a few seconds ago." Noella got up and looked outside, "I found her" I looked out to see her sitting on the ground by the lake. I walked out and sat beside her "Want to come back tomorrow?" I asked, she nodded and yawned. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car, I hated how light she was but she was getting better with the proper care she was being given. I drove back to Noellas house; her parents were waiting outside, "We get the news tomorrow" Noellas dad whispered to me once he noticed that Kennedy was fighting to keep her eyes open.

I nodded and carried her inside, I laid her in bed and undressed her leaving her in panties, I stripped down to boxers and laid beside her, I pulled her pale body against me, she looked back at me and smiled. I smiled as I kissed her then let her get some sleep, she needed it. An hour had passed when my door was swung open, Noella and Warren stood there with a slightly panicked expression, "Thanks for telling us you damn twat" she said through clenched teeth, I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to shut up, she glared at me until she noticed Kennedy starting to wake up. She turned around and nuzzled her head into my neck as I held her tighter. I felt her smile; "Goodnight" my brother said picking Noella up and slinging her over his shoulder and walking away after he shut my door. "I love you so much" Kennedys said in soft sleepy voice, "I love you so much too, more than you could ever know." Her smile faded as she snored softly, she was adorable. I yawned and fell succumbed to sleep soon after her.

"Derek" I heard a soft voice say, "Derek" I heard again as a cold finger poked my chest. I smiled and held onto my beautiful mate tighter; she squeaked but laid her head on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck. "It's noon baby" she said giving my neck soft kisses, I smiled, "Want to get up and go to the lake by my mamas?" she nodded slightly and I got up with her still in my arms, I set her down by the closet where she picked out a bathing suit from a small dresser in it where she kept bathing suits and sports bras.

She chose a black bikini and a black tank top to wear over it; she quickly changed and slipped on black converse before washing her face and walking out the door with me following right behind her. Noella and Warren were just walking in, "Hurry and change into a swimming suit" I said, "Meet at mamas" I took Kennedy into my arms and carried her to my truck, and I set her in the passenger seat then went to my side and drove off to my mamas' house.

**Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't too crappy.-. Remember to check my profile and polyvore. **


	10. Playing Dreams

**A/N: Dude, I don't like school :l but meh whatever, bands help meh though. I can't wait for the 23****rd**** because I'm going to a concert with three bands that just save my life;-; dear lord I can't wait. **

***Noellas p.o.v**

I gave Kennedy a smile as she and Derek walked out of my house, I walked with Warren to our room, I took my bikini from my bathroom and quickly changed into it then slipped on a pair of white and dark blue tops along with a dark blue smiley face top. Warren changed into black and red swimming trunks then we walked out to his jeep. After a few minutes we arrived at Mama Willows house, Zander arrived at the same time we do in a pair of electric blue and black swimming trunks, so far we had dark blue, ice blue and electric blue. I shrugged it off as we walked into Mama Willows house, a huge breakfast was made for us. Anya was sitting at the table with Kenny; she was also in a bathing suit. I looked towards Zander as he walked in; he seemed to be on edge. "You alright?" I asked, he barely glanced at me before turning his gaze to his sister. He gave a slight nod, "Just nervous about something" he admitted, Kennedy looked over and smiled, "Hi guys, come over and eat" she said holding up a biscuit, I smiled and walked over with Warren and Zander following.

We sat and ate breakfast with the Peace family and the future Peace family, I smiled at my mate as Kennedy smiled at her mate. "Now that we are all finished eating, yall can help me clean up the breakfast mess" Willow said, we all nodded after thanking her for making us a huge breakfast/lunch. The girls went into the kitchen to start cleaning up the mess on the counters and floor while the boys did the dishes, after an hour everything was cleaned. We all ran outside, Kennedy ran up the bridge and got on the top of the railing, which was two feet taller than her. She gave us all a small smile before diving in, Derek and Alexander followed her in. I couldn't help but laugh as Warren, Anya and I swam out to them. For the next three hours we swam around, Alexander showed his powers over water, it was pretty amazing and Anya showed her power over the earth, we were full of elements; I could definitely use their powers. "Shit, I gotta go" Alexander said as we finished eating some dinner that Willow made us since we were all hungry. She maid baked chicken, mash potatoes and green beans, it was amazing, and we helped her clean the mess again. "Where are you going?" Kennedy asked, "I have a concert" he said, "You're in a band?" she asked, he nodded "Can we come?" he smiled, "I was hoping you would ask"

We said goodbye to Willow and we all drove back to my house, even Anya came but she had already changed into her outfit for the concert, I think it might be a bit too girly, by the look of Alexander I could tell it wasn't going to be some pop concert. The boys changed in the front room and used the bathroom by Kenny's room, I dressed in black and blue while Kenny was in all black, I texted Naomi and she showed up a few minutes after we did. Thankfully she was already dressed but I thought she looked too girly as well.

"They look too girly, my brothers' band isn't pop" she said looking Anya and Naomi over, I smiled and nodded "I can tell" she smiled and brushed her now straightened hair as Derek walked out, he didn't look too happy that her hair wasn't wavy but her brother reassured him that her hair would be back to normal by the end of the night.

About an hour later everyone looked amazing, we all walked to our cars and drove off, and Naomi said Carson would meet us at the concert since his little brother had a soccer game tonight, his brother wasn't a super. Near thirty minutes later we arrived to a huge grass field where people were filing in with bright smiles and signs. We made our way to the front while Alexander kissed his sisters forehead before hoping onto the stage and helped his band mates set up the stage, it only needed a bit more work. Naomi was right, five minutes after we arrived her boyfriend was jogging over to us, he smiled and kissed his mate before greeting us.

"Hey!" we turned our attention to the stage where a girl was yelling at Alexander, she had the mic in her hand so I'm guessing she's the singer. "Why the fuck weren't you at our last rehearsal?!" she screamed at him, the drummer stepped in, "If you would get your head out of your boyfriends lap you fucking skank you would know that he was hanging out with his sister, he hasn't seen her in years." The singer glared at the rest of the band members who sided with the drummer. "Whatever, I quit" she shoved the mic against Alexander's chest and stormed off stage in an angry fit.

"Well we just lost our singer so we're just going to be doing covers tonight" the crowd seemed okay with this, "Now, my sister Kennedy will be replacing our singer" Kennedys eyes widened. "Wait what" she said as her brother held the mic out to her, the crowd laughed causing her to shrink back against her boyfriend, Carson picked her up and put her on stage as she kicked frantically. "First cover we will be doing is Love Like War by All Time Low and Vic Fuentes" The band started playing and a few seconds in Kenny sang "Make a wish on our sorry little hearts, have a smoke, pour a drink steal a kiss in the dark. Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark; I'm intoxicated by the lie in the chill of your stare, I am painfully lost like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus. For the thrill of your touch I was shamefully lust as you tell me you're nothing but trouble." The crowd when crazy at the sound of her voice which was incredible, her brother joined in singing for Vic's vocals.

Fifteen songs later Kennedys hair was mostly straight but a fan had stolen her shirt, she blushed crimson red but thankfully she had a bandeau top on. She was absolutely perfect for the band. "Okay, for our last two songs will be slower, my sister will choose it." He looked toward Kennedy who had wide eyes again as she walked to her brother and whispered something, he smiled and nodded as they started playing. People started swaying and humming along as Kennedy sang "Here in this world I'm awaked with mistakes but it's love that keeps fueling me, fueling me…" I smiled; they were singing When You can't Sleep at Night by Of Mice and Men, one of Kennedy's favorites. Derek looked so happy to see her having fun and singing, she smiled down at her mate and sat on the edge of the stage, he held her hand as she sang When You Can't Sleep at Night and I wouldn't Mind by He is We, love shone in their eyes. Warren had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist as she sang, "I love you" he said in a quiet voice, "I love you too" I said without hesitation.

**Thank you for reading, remember to check polyvore for outfits (you might have to scroll a bit) and to check my profile for character pictures. Bye, bye lovelies. **


	11. Sex Time!

**A/N: Is it bad that I feel like setting things on fire? Yes? Well I don't giving a flying fuck. *Lights random people on fire* Oopsy. And I have another story idea and holy Jesus but I have to finish this one first, fuck you school. **

*******Derek's p.o.v **

As soon as the song finished I pulled my mate off the stage and kissed her soft sweet lips, I felt her smile. "You're so incredible, I love you" "I love you too" she said without hesitation. Her brother cleared his throat; reluctantly I let her go and helped her back onto the stage. "Let's hear it for my absolutely incredible sister Kennedy!" the crowded rawred with what seemed like applause. Her smile grew, I loved her smile but something in her eyes always betrayed her smile. It's like she wanted to be happy and was but at the same time she wasn't, it hurt and pissed me off that she was keeping things in again. She looked down at me, her expression turned confused.

I sighed and watched as she was ushered off stage. Warren, Noella, Naomi, Carson, Anya and I walked around the stage to the back where Kennedy was talking to a guy, the drummer; he was cracking jokes making her laugh until she cried.

***Anya's p.o.v**

I looked between my cousin and the drummer of Kennedy's new band; well I think her new band. "Uh-oh" I said, Derek growled as he stepped toward his laughing mate and the drummer. "Derek!" Kennedy said with a smile, he glanced at her before glaring at the drummer who was near three inches shorter than him. "Dude, I was just making her laugh" the drummer said in defense, Derek punched him dead in the face knocking him out. Kennedy looked up at mate in slight surprise, "Derek!" she yelled. "What the fuck?! He was just talking to me!" he growled and slung her over his shoulder before running away to his car. "Damn it" Warren growled chasing after him with the rest of the group following, I sighed as Alexander came out from behind a door. "Oh, hey Anya" he said with a smile.

I gave him a small smile, "We might need your help" I said taking his hand and running to the parking lot, by the time we got there Derek was speeding off and the others were screaming profanities. "What the hell happened?" he asked looking down at me, "Well, your drummer is knocked out backstage…" I started; he sighed and ran his hand through his black hair. "Derek took off with Kennedy after knocking your drummer out for…talking to her" Naomi added. I nodded once he looked at me again. "The wheels on our car are frozen, Warren can't unfreeze them without damaging our cars" Noella said as she ran over to us as Warren let out a string of curses as fire into the night sky. "I can do it" Alexander said as he walked over and used his power of water to try to unfreeze the wheels on the cars.

Near two hours later all the wheels were unfrozen and perfect for driving, the drummer was at the hospital with a broken nose and the rest of the band members were just heading home. We all hopped into our cars and drove to Noellas house; we heard a muffled scream as we parked outside. Noella and Warren were the first ones in the house, they weren't paying attention as they ran to her room but I was…Kennedys and Derek's clothes were carelessly flung around the living room and two lamps were knocked over. They were having sex.

I grabbed Naomi's shoulder and pointed to the clothes, her eyes widened, "Noella!" she yelled just as she swung Kennedys door open. Sure enough Derek and Kennedy were making out, sweat glistened on their naked bodies, Noella screamed in surprise as she covered her eyes and her mates, Naomi did the same thing with her mate.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Noella yelled; I covered my eyes as I saw them turn to look at us. I heard the door slam so I uncovered my eyes, Noella stood there with surprise, anger and relief written all over face. "They had sex" she stated. "He froze our tires so he could have sex" Naomi added. "I definitely will use that trick" Warren said with a smirk, Noellas eyes widened as she walked to her room. I couldn't help but laugh at them; Warren chuckled and chased her upstairs. Naomi and her mate left a few minutes after that, I followed them out.

I got into my car and drove down to the lake; I sat by the water and used my powers to skip pebbles on the surface of the water. After being there alone for near an hour I heard someone walk up behind me. "Hey Anya, why are you here alone?" he asked, "Everyone went to sleep…and sex" he chuckled and sat beside, "Interesting" he said as he sat beside me, "So, Anya, What's your full name?" I skipped another pebble. "Anya Juliet Peace, yours?" he smirked, "Alexander Romeo Michaels, my last name was Lee but Noellas parents adopted us, they're going to tell her tomorrow along with Noella" my smile grew, "That's great!" He smiled, "You know what else is great?" he asked, "Well, a lot of things are, but what are you talking about?" I asked, "This" he said leaning in and kissing me softly, I surprised myself; I didn't hesitate to kiss back.

He smiled against my lips and trailed his fingers down my lip to my leg, a braided tattoo was on my ankle, and one braid was light purple while the other was pale blue. "You are my…" I started "Your mate" he finished with a smile. "So now I'm your girlfriend?" I asked, he nodded and looked out towards the lake as he wrapped one arm around me.

I yawned and stretched out as sun light shone in my eyes, I heard Alexander give a sleepy chuckle. "We fell asleep near three in the morning, it's noon now" he said, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up. Ducks were sitting at the water's edge watching us, Zander sat up and kissed my forehead, I really can't believe we stayed up that long talking and fell asleep lying in the grass.

Zander looked perfect; "Grass is in your hair" he chuckled and picked some pieces out. I blushed slightly as he stood and picked me up, he set me right on my feet and we walked to my car, "I walked here" he said, I nodded and we got into my car then drove to my house where I quickly changed into jean shorts and a white tank-top with a galaxy unicorn on it with a purple bandeau top under it, with a pair of vans, I brushed my hair and put it up in a pony-tail then did simple make up. By the time I was done Zander had gone to Noellas parents' house and changed into cut black skinny jeans and a tank-top thingy. He smiled and took my hand as we walked out to my car.

**Hope y'all liked this chapter._. Check my polyvore and shit **


	12. Halloween

_**A/N: I swear to Jesus someone come kidnap me from school on Monday. I hate school e-e I just want to be away from people.-. But no I have to try and be social. I just can't manage to do it. I wish I could but I just can't manage it. Or my anger. That can't be managed either. **_

_***Halloween-Kennedys p.o.v**_

_I sat at my desk tapping my pencil on the empty chair in front of me, Sky High was moved to Max Ville, which a lot of people were happy about since it was originally supposed to be here. Apparently the founder of the school wanted it to be here because this is where most supers lived and where he grew up. We have discussed this in history class. When Sky High was moved here we were properly placed into classes, Villain, villain support, Hero and hero support. Noella and I are in Villain class along with our mates. Naomi and Carson are in hero support while my brother and Anya, his mate, were in hero class. _

_The classes were beyond easy, Derek and Warren were seniors, Noella and I weren't until we took a test and were able to become seniors because of how intelligent we are, even though we don't seem it. Our mates and friends weren't the slightest bit surprised, neither were our parents, they were ecstatic once they found out. Just like I was when they told me that they won the court case and were granted custody of my brother and me. _

_On my first day here I had gotten into a fight with a conceded boy named Will Stronghold, he was a complete ass to me and so was his little skank Gwen. Everyone could tell they weren't mates but they tried to act like they were. The two girls who helped out at the institution also went to Sky High, they were friends with Will but said that ever since he started to hang out with Gwen and got into hero class that he changed completely. They hated it, Layla was hurt by it because they have been friends since birth and have a brother –sister bond, which is the only reason why he hasn't picked on her or her mate but it didn't stop him from picking on the two guys who were his best friends, Ethan and Zach. Zach was mated to a girl named Jennifer, but she liked to be called Freeze, Ethan has yet to find his mate. _

_Homecoming was next week, Derek has asked me the second he knew about it, the same with my friends and their mates. I really didn't want to go and neither did Noella but if we can't find a legit reason not to our parents will make us. I sighed as I turned to Layla who has been tapping my shoulder the last ten minutes. "Yes?" I asked, she smiled vibrantly, "Will you please come to Mages Halloween party tonight?" she asked, "Of course flower, just write down the information" I said with a smile. Her smiled grew as she quickly wrote her girlfriends address down and when the party started. "Come dressed in your costume!" she said with a smile. _

_I nodded and put my things into my back pack as the bell rang, I slung my back pack over my shoulder and walked out of the door way to be greeted by my mate. I smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist, "Hello angel, how was class?" he asked, he asked me about every class but it was different with this one. The teacher was especially hard on me, even though Layla was also in the class. It was a photography class so I really didn't understand why he was so hard on me. Noella liked to annoy me by saying that he wasn't hard on me but a hard on FOR me. It always managed to piss Derek off. _

"_It was good, we had a sub today, he was pretty cool" I said, he smiled, "That's great angel" he leaned down and kissed the top of my head as we walked to his truck. Since we were seniors and had taken extra classes during our freshman and sophomore years we got to leave earlier than some other students. Noella and Warren also got to leave early, we always met up at the paper lantern, and the boys had worked there since freshman year but now were working on starting their own business with Noellas parents help. _

_We walked to his truck and hoped in, we drove to The Paper Lantern, Noella and Warren arrived a few minutes after we did. We all walked in and got a booth then ordered. I had fried rice, orange chicken and honey walnut shrimp, Noella had the same thing but with beef and broccoli as well. I'm pretty sure the boys almost ordered the whole menu, I got a diet Dr. Pepper, and Noella got a coke while the boys got a large root beer. _

"_Layla wants us to go to Mages Halloween party" I said, "We can't, remember we have to take a class of kids from the daycare trick or treating tonight." Noella said, I smiled, I loved helping out at the preschool and I couldn't wait to take them trick or treating. Especially since we had Nyota and her twin Chrysanthe, they were the cutest little girls ever. We called Chrysanthe Chris and Nyota Ny. They were dressing up as fifty girls. _

_Finally an Asian guy named Lee brought us our food, "Thank you" I said with a smile, he smiled and handed me my soda before walking away. "How many kids are we taking?" Warren asked, "6 kids, 3 four year olds, 2 three year old and a little boy who's almost one." Noella answered, "Are there any kids you favor?" Derek asked me, Noella smiled as I nodded "Chrysanthe and Nyota, they are the cutest little girls ever. Noella favors a little boy named Anthony, he's not even one yet but his mom wants us to take him around because his older brother is sick" _

_Derek and Warren smiled as they said "Soon we'll be taking our own kids trick or treating" we both blushed crimson and kicked our mates under the table. "We are only 16!" we hissed trying to stop blushing. "Soon you will both be 17, Noellas is in June and Kennedys is in March" Warren said. "Our birthdays aren't that close" I said with Noella agreeing, "Soon enough, plus we'll be out of school soon" Derek said. I couldn't help but laugh, "I can't believe that we are actually talking about this" Noella said holding back awkward laughter. _

_We continued talking just not about that as we ate our food, which was amazing. I still felt the guilt of eating and the want to not eat but that wasn't an option anymore. I was surrounded by people who love and care about me, they were my support system and I will be forever grateful for them. An hour and few deserts later we finished and were heading back to my house where we would change into our costumes and head down to the daycare to help the kids get ready for the night. We were only taking them out until 9 then we were taking them home or taking them to our house since some parents had work or other things to do. _

_**Thank you for reading, hopefully yall enjoyed it. Remember to check my polyvore and my profile to see outfits and pictures. **_


	13. Trick or Treat

_**A/N: Hello peoples, I feel so alone like v.v what, heh...whatever. Here is a new chapter…not many people read though…like, no one cares about my crappy fic e-e I'm negative today yet truthful. I do not own Sky High I just own new characters and events. **_

_We all split the check for our meal then walked out to our cars, "The costumes are at my house, we can all shower before we have to get ready" Noella texted me, I told Derek and he nodded with a smile. His smile was enough to make a straight guy turn gay. His eye teeth were incredibly sharp…believe me, I have felt them and oh hot damn._

_Wait…what was I thinking about in the first place? Oh, yeah, his incredibly perfect smile. I felt myself blush and desperately hoped that Derek wouldn't notice and say something about it, "Are you blushing angel?" Damnit, "Oh um, I-I might be" I stammered, he chuckled softly "Why are you blushing?" he asked, "Oh…um well…certain erm, thoughts" I squeaked out as I blushed harder. He smirked, "Soon they won't just be thoughts" "Oh lord" I responded trying to hide my awkward smile. _

_Soon we arrived home and I ran straight to the shower, Derek ran after me with Warren and Noella watching with slightly confused expressions. We both quickly showered together, I wouldn't allow anything to go on while Noellas parents were home, well, now my parents too. _

_I got out and went to Noellas room where I dried my hair and left it natural before doing my usual make up and changing into my 'sexy' police officer costume, the boys didn't know that Noella and my costumes matched theirs, they only knew that we forced them to wear one this year. "Derek is going to have to fight off guys tonight" Noella said as she sat and dried her hair, "Your tits are huge" she said, I blushed and turned away from her closet doors, they were mirrors, "Our tits are the same size, 48 triple D." She smirked, "I know, which is why I said they are huge" I smiled and held back a laugh. She dressed into her 'sexy' army general costume. I sat on her bed putting lotion on as she called the day care to see if the kids were there yet since it was 6:36 now and we started at 7:36 then ended around 9:36. "Which do we have to babysit?" Noella asked as she handed me the phone and started applying lotion, I asked the woman who ran the day care, Miranda Spell, "You have to babysit Anthony, his sister Kadence and the twins" she said. I relayed the information to Noella who smiled happily. "Yay, our favorites" she said, I gave her a small smile before continuing talking to Mrs. Spell._

"_Yes, we will be there soon" I said before I hung up and put my heels on and the accessories for my costume, Noella and walked out. Warren and Derek were waiting in the front room, their jaws dropped and their eyes widened. I felt the overwhelming urge to cover up my bare stomach and almost completely bare legs. I was still so uncomfortable with showing skin, it killed me to still be this insecure when I had people telling me I was beautiful and skinny…I just didn't see what they did. What I see disgusts me, Naomi and Noella picked out my costume, I had no say in it. I sighed and smiled as Derek walked forward and wrapped his arms around my waist, as long as he thought I was beautiful then what anyone else said didn't matter. He leaned down and kissed me before picking me up taking me to his car. I nearly turned into a puddle. His muscles were bulging underneath his shirt. _

_He set me down in my seat and let me buckle myself before heading to his side, finally he spoke. "What you are doing to me is unfair" his eyes were darker than usual; I smirked and shrugged "I have no idea what you are talking about. He let out a low growl before leaning over and roughly kissing me and pulling me against his body. I bit his lip and resisted the urge to kiss back. "We need to get the kids baby" I said, he growled in response and tried to right himself, he let me go and started driving. I turned and saw Noella standing by Warren's car, they were both smirking but I could tell Noella was having the same effect on her mate; Noella gave me a thumbs up before they both got into his car and followed us out of the drive way and towards the day care. _

_As soon as we got there I jumped out of Derek's car, Noella jumped out of Warrens and we ran into the day care, the kids tackle hugged us and poked our bare bellies before we check them out of the day care and took them to our car. Noella took Anthony, Kadence and Tyler while I took Melly, Chrysanthe and Nyota, they all extremely adorable in their costumes._

_After making sure they were all buckled in we drove to Noellas neighborhood, everyone was very trustworthy and gave out the best candy. "Ready for some candy?" I asked handing them each a fairly large goody bag with five different types of candy in it. "Yes!" the three girls squealed in unison as they each took a candy out and quickly ate it before putting the rest in their bags. I laughed softly and gave them each a juice box as we arrived back at our house; we had large garbage bags set up in the house so the kids could get a lot of candy, more than they could carry. _

_We walked to the corner where Speed and Lash were waiting; they smiled and gave Noella and me a hug before hugging each of the kids. They also helped out at the day care but didn't want anyone from school knowing because it would ruin their "rep" I smiled as we started walking around to each house. Every ten houses Lash would have to run back to our house and dump their bags then run back, Lash would trip the teenagers and let the younger kids go through and take a little more candy for them. Soon it was 10 at night and the kids were having trouble walking, we each picked one up and started walking home, Noella was already holding Anthony. _

_After a few minutes we arrived home to see the children's mothers, Melly ran to her mama, who already had her huge candy bag, Tyler was handed to his dad along with his huge bag. The twins ran inside and started changing into pajamas that they left at our house the last time we babysat, Noella changed Anthony and I changed Kadence. "We're gonna head home now, thanks for letting us come" Lash said kissing my cheek before leaving with Speed, apparently at the begging of the year Speed was a bigger guy but Coach Boom whipped him into shape within two weeks. He said it helped his self-esteem a shit load. _

_Derek and Warren made the kids some mac'n'cheese with hotdogs while Noella got Anthony a bottle from the fridge. The kids sat at the table eating hungrily. "Can we, like, always live together?" I asked Noella with a smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way, honestly" she smiled as we cleaned up the mess of clothes that were scattered around the living room. Once we finished cleaning and the kids finished eating we laid Anthony in his cradle in Noellas room then brushed the girl's hair before setting up the pull out couch, I was sleeping down here with them tonight. Their parents got off of work around one and would pick them up at nine in morning so they could get some rest. _

"_Can we have a story?" Kadence asked as Noella went upstairs with Warren, "Of course" I said going over to little bookshelf we kept for the kids, I took a fairy tale book down and laid in bed with them, Derek laid with us, Chris was laying on Derek, Nyota was halfway on me and half on Derek while Kadence was laying on me. I started flipping through the pages until they screamed for me to stop at Snow Whites fairy tale, I started reading and every so often the kids would yawn and rub their eyes trying to stay awake, but they couldn't manage it. _

_Carefully I set the book down once I realized the three girls were asleep on us, Derek pulled the blankets up to their chests and kissed me softly before both of us fell into a deep and blissful sleep. _

_**Okay, there is your chapter for this weekend, hopefully yall enjoyed it. Remember to check my polyvore for costumes and my profile for character pictures. **_


	14. Babysitting

_**A/N: School sucks, people suck, socializing sucks, animals are awesome, and staying home is awesome. Yeah e.o but anyways here is a chapter for today. **_

_*****__**Derek's p.o.v**_

_I woke up to Warren flicking my nose, "Work" he said in an irritated voice, I groaned softly and very carefully removed my beautiful little purple girls arm from my chest and moved from the grasp from her pale legs before laying the children on the bed around her. I sighed as I got up and looked at them, now I understand why my brother is irritated. I took a quick shower and dressed while Warren wrote a note for our mates. It was only four in the morning but we had to go to work at a restaurant called The Paper Lantern. Neither my brother nor I had ever heard of it until Noella mentioned that they were a restaurant and were hiring. _

_I walked into the front room, Kennedy looked like she knew something was wrong, she said something in soft sleepy voice, it sounded like my name, as she shifted uncomfortably. I kissed her lips softly before writing her a note and setting it under her phone which I knew she would grab as soon as she noticed I wasn't lying beside her. I turned on her phone and went to her settings then changed something before walking out with my brother. We wouldn't be home until around 10:30 tonight, I'm hoping my beautiful Kennedy would visit me today. We got into our cars and drove off to work. _

_***Kennedys p.o.v**_

_I moaned softly as I stretched out from my curled up position on the pull out bed, the children shifted but stayed asleep. Carefully I moved away from them and into the kitchen, Derek wasn't here. I grabbed my phone from the counter when a noticed a purple and ice blue piece on paper lying under it. I unfolded it, "Good morning my angel, I have to work from 4:55 to 10:35 tonight. I love you so much, text me when after you read this. –Derek" I smiled and sent him a text "How's work baby? –Purple angel" I scrunched my nose as I looked at my new signature, I don't remember changing it. I shrugged and set it on the counter and looked at the microwave, surprisingly it was 1:30 in the afternoon. I turned and was about to walk back into the front room when I nearly jumped out of my skin, Noella was standing there looking at me through squinted eyes. "The parents just came, but we have more babysitting to do" she said. I nodded as we both quickly ate and showered before dressing._

_We had to pick a set of twins up and watch them until later tonight, their mom and dad both got called into work, which is a rare thing. I got into the passenger side of Noellas car as she drove off, we stopped at Starbucks to get a caramel frap to help wake us up. After we got our drinks we made the 10 minute drive to the Morrison's house, we showed up to find the house a complete mess with the two kids sleeping on the couch. The mother rushed past us as the father paid us in advance. I sighed as we walked in, immediately we started cleaning up the coloring books, toys, clothes and trash that littered the floor. Both of the boys had ADHD so this mess was reasonable. After three hours of cleaning we finished the kitchen and front room and the boys were eating a snack on the front porch "Now for the upstairs" I said as Noella and sat to drink and eat something. "My house will never get this messy" Noella said with me agreeing. _

_After a twenty minute break we put cartons on for the boys and jogged up the stairs picking up any toys and trash on them, we cleaned the loft, the boys' room, the guest bedroom, the spare room and the parent's bedroom along with all five bathrooms. They had a lot of toys. The whole upstairs took another three hours. We walked downstairs to see the boys coloring and watching t.v, no mess yet. We made them macaroni and cheese with dinosaur chicken nuggets and baby carrots, we gave them ranch. They sat down eating dinner as their parents walked in. "The house looks amazing" they said looking around in awe, "Thanks" we said gathering our stuff, "They were great for us as we cleaned" they gave us each a tip before we walked out. _

_We drove back to our house and took a quick shower before heading down to The Paper Lantern for dinner. We changed into yoga pants and matching sweaters, mine had a ghost on it while hers said 'Boo!' we put on black converse and belly button rings. We grabbed our bags and slipped our phone and other things in them before brushing through our hair which we left natural; we didn't put on any make up either. _

_We drove down to The Paper Lantern; it was 9:36 at night when we arrived. An old lady came up and took our order, "I'll have beef and broccoli with fried shrimp and fried rice with a coke, please" Noella ordered "I'll have orange chicken, fried rice, honey walnut shrimp and a diet Dr. Pepper please" I ordered. She smiled and nodded as she walked off. After a few minutes Derek and Warren came out with our orders and apparently theirs. "Hi angel" Derek said sitting beside me and handing me my food and drink, Warren did the same with Noella. _

_We all ate and talked, "How was babysitting?" Warren asked as Noella brushed a strand of fire red hair out of his face, "It was pretty good but the house was a complete mess so we had to clean it, the kids were great" Noella said as I nodded, I couldn't talk since my mouth was full of orange chicken. Derek held back a laugh as he wiped the sauce from my lips. I felt my cheeks getting hot. "Thanks" I muttered after I managed to swallow. _

_After we finished and paid we headed home since we had school tomorrow, which none of us were looking forward to. _

_I took my yoga pants off along with my sweater and crawled into bed with Derek. My bare chest pressed against his as he kissed me softly, "Sweet dreams" he whispered as I started falling asleep. _

_**Thanks for reading; I really have nowhere to go with this because of how little time I get to work on it so I will be ending it soon. My mom is also planning on giving me two of her story ideas. I hope I can them correctly... **_


	15. Doctors

_**AN: Hola, I do not own this story and I do not make any profit from it. I only own new characters and event, this story will be ending soon but I'll probably start another one. **_

_***Two months later-Derek's p.o.v**_

_I smiled as Kennedy and Noella ran by me and my brother chasing after puppies, we had decided to take them to pick out puppies today. They both were ecstatic and we got um…rewards…the most amazing rewards. I smirked but snapped myself out of it before anything happened. _

_Kennedy smirked and giggled as she looked at me, she could sense it. She looked around and her eyes widened as she saw a black and white husky puppy with one black and one bright blue eye. We walked over; Warren followed Noella over to a different cage like thing. Kennedy looked at me "Can we get her? Pretty please" she said, her purple eyes were pleading…I couldn't say no. "Of course" she smiled and hugged me; maybe I would get another reward. _

_A clerk came by and got everything for us including the puppy who Kennedy named Rain, Noella got a pure white Pomeranian puppy with black eyes, it looked like a girl but apparently was a guy. The girls looked at each other smiling suspiciously, I looked at Warren and he shrugged "We'll find out." he said as we paid for everything then took the puppies home to rest. _

"_Thank you baby" Kennedy said kissing my cheek as we walked into the house. "You can thank me tonight" I joked, "Oh I will" she smirked as she set up Rains things. I walked away trying to get those thoughts out of my mind, I can't go to work with a hard cock and she can't go babysit and go to study group if I'm fucking her in our bed. I shook my head and went to take a quick shower before work, hopefully she would join me. __**(My mom is going to kill me for saying that lol sorry mama) **_

_***Kennedys p.o.v**_

_I set Rain down; she immediately fell asleep in her fluffy black and blue bed. I followed Derek into the bathroom; I walked in as he stepped into the shower. I smirked and shut the door quietly before stripping down and silently got in behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back. "Hi angel" he said "Hi baby" I kissed his back and slowly stroked him. __**(She'll kill me for that too...)**_

_**Things then orally happened. c:**_

_Noella and I were driving down the road singing along to break your little heart by All Time Low as we drove to our friends' house since the parents we were supposed to babysit for canceled last minute because their grandparents came into town; once we got there Lash and Speed were outside waiting with a little kid. "Well, that's not a surprise" Noella said, I nodded as we parked in their driveway and got out. No one would have guessed that they're twins. They didn't look a lot alike, but Speed had slimmed down a lot since we met him. "You just wanted us to babysit, didn't you" I said with a fake glare as I walked over and took the little boy from Speeds arms, His real name was Mark, "Our mom asked us to watch him while she worked and well, we said yeah cause you two beautiful and talented ladies were coming over" Lash said with Speed adding "We know you love children and us" he smiled. _

_I rolled my eyes but nodded "We do love children" Noella said, Lash rolled his eyes with a smile as we walked in, I set the little boy down, "What's his name?" I asked, "Dreamer, he's our little brother but our dad and mom split after he was born and he won custody of him, he's one year old" he said, "I love his name" I said with Noella agreeing. _

_I set him in the bouncer in front of the TV and put on Blues Clues before going around and cleaning any mess there was, I laid a blanket out and Noella laid Dreamer on it. Noella started to read to him as I helped Speed and Lash with school work, they weren't the brightest but they had the capability. _

_Nearly four hours later their mom came home, "Hello girls" she said as we smiled and gathered our things, we hugged all three boys then walked out to our cars, the boys would be out soon. We headed home and showered._

_I was about to dry off when Derek walked in, I blushed as I looked up at him. His brown and blue eyes darker than usual as his gaze swept over my pale body, a smirked tugged at the corner of his perfect lips. He walked over pulling his ice blue and black shirt off before pulling me close to him, he bent down crashing his lips to mine in a long passionate French kiss. Soon he was stripped down and had me pinned to the bed as he kissed and nipped at my neck leaving small love bites to mark his territory, he kissed down leaving a larger mark on my collar bone, small moans escaped my parted lips as his thumb rubbed circles over my sensitive nipples…_

_**Things then happened that I am not allowed to explain, but come on we all know what's going down...or more like who ;) My mom is so going to kill me. **_

_The next day I woke to find Derek getting dressed for work, o looked over at the clock, fuck. It was noon already, I groaned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before moving the thick black blanket from myself and walking into the body to pee, brush my hair, teeth and to clean my face. After I did my little routine Derek kissed me before heading to work with Warren._

_Mama Willow and Anya were sitting in the front room; I smiled at them as I threw my hair up into a bun. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit me, I ran to the bathroom with Noella running to the other. Anya was sitting beside me as I was getting sick, she rubbed my back and made sure no hair fell into my face. She handed me a glass of water as I finished, I rinsed my mouth before brushing my teeth two more times. Anya held my waist as we walked back to the front room, I didn't feel sick at all which was confusing. _

_Willow had Noella and sat us on the couch, "Girls, I have a question to ask." She said looking between us, "Have you been marked by my boys?" we both nodded and moved our tops to show a permanent bite mark above our collar bones. "Meaning you are sexually active with them" I looked at Noella who was blushing, "Yes" we said quietly, "And no protection" she said already knowing, "Go get dressed girls" she said with a kind smile, her voice was kind but slightly worried. _

_Noella gave me a small smile as we walked into our rooms to change, I put on black ripped skinnies, a black and grey tank top with an off the shoulder black sweater. I put on my belly ring and usual make up before slipping on my converse and walking out to see Noella wearing the same sweater and matching tank top, her tank top was grey and blue. She smiled as we walked out to Willow and Anya; we got into Willows car and were driven to the doctor's office. "Um…Willow?" I said confused, "Yes sweetheart?" she asked as we got out and walked in, "Why are we here?" Noella asked when I didn't speak, "To see if you two are pregnant with my beautiful grandbabies. _

_Our jaws dropped, even Anya's, she didn't even sound upset by the possibility, only slightly worried. Willow motioned for us to sit down while she walked up to the counter to check us in, "Appointment for Noella and Kennedy" she said, the lady started clicking on the keyboard and had Willow sign something before she sat with us. _

_None of us talked for a few minutes, "Do Warren and Derek know we are here?" Noella asked, "No, I made the appointments this morning when you two were getting sick, this will not be spoken of unless the results are positive, and if they are then two must tell them on your own sweethearts" she said, dear god. I sighed; I honestly didn't know how they would react. They both like children but we're all so young but we were old enough to have sex meaning we're old enough to take care of these children if we're pregnant. "Twins run in our family" Anya spoke with a smile. Willow nodded to confirm it as a doctor came out "Kennedy and Noella" he said, we both stood up and walked toward him and into the back. _

_We took the test and were waiting in the room; we both were sitting on the medical bed thingy. We both were anxious, nervous, what if we were pregnant? I'm not good enough to raise a child, I'm not smart enough, I was slightly shaking, I was scared honestly that I couldn't be a good mother. Noella took my hand, our fears were the same, we gave each other's hand a squeeze as the doctor walked in with our files and results. She smiled kindly and said "You're both pregnant, about a month along. I looked down at my tummy, "There is a baby in there" I said, Noella laughed. _

_We walked out, both of us had tears in our eyes, honestly we were happy but had worries like any other woman who is pregnant. "We're pregnant" we said in unison, Willow jumped up smiling and pulled Anya up with her then pulled all three of us into a tight hug. "We're just about a month along" Noella said as we walked out. "Well, I have something else scheduled for us to do today" she said as we headed to her champagne colored car, "House hunting." We all groaned as Willow laughed. _

_**Okay, hope yall liked this chapter; this story will be ending soon though. **_


	16. Moving

_A/N: I don't own Sky High just new characters and events. I'm a mess, a horrible person honestly. _

_Three and a half hours later we had chosen out a house and we dropped off back at Noellas home to start packing, her dad and mom were helping Willow with the paperwork. It was actually two houses but were very close; they were directly across the street from each other. Our kids would grow up together. The houses were absolutely gorgeous, they both had stone but mine was lighter in color than hers, mine was facing the woods while hers was facing away, her back yard merged with them. Both had huge backyards, mine slightly larger while her front yard was larger. The woods surrounded us; it's where the road stopped by our houses. I didn't deserve to be so fortunate, I didn't deserve this change for good but my baby and Derek did. _

_After another two hours everything was packed and headed to the new houses, we would have to go furniture shopping tomorrow. The boys had tomorrow off and we didn't have school so it would be a lot easier, we were already ahead in school and would all soon be graduating, this was our last year even though Noella and I were juniors. Our birthday was in a few months, mine in March and Noellas in June. _

_We had brought our dressers and beds for now; we started to unpack and were finished by the time Warren and Derek got there. Naomi, her mate, Anya and my brother, who is Anya's mate, had helped us. "Hi babe, tomorrow we go shopping for permanent furniture" Noella and I said in unison. They smiled and hugged us tightly until their mom pried them off. "Be careful with my girls" she said with a sweet smile as she took Anya and my brother to their new home, thank lord Anya wasn't pregnant. I would kick my brothers' ass and so would Warren and Derek. _

_By the time we had finished and the boys got home we were all exhausted, I took my sleeping pill and so did the Derek before we headed up to take a shower. Afterwards we were sitting and laughing at each other, he was so weird but he hid it under his tough exterior. Noella and I had decided to tell them separately and not together, Willow agreed that it could be easier. "Derek" I said suddenly worried, "Yes angel?" he asked pulling me into his surprisingly warm embrace, "Noella and I went to the doctors today…I have some news" I said looking down at the black and white sheets, "What is it angel?" he asked, his voice held worry, he felt that I was nervous and comforted me by rubbing small circles on my bare back. "I-I'm pregnant" I managed to choke out; my voice was barely above a whisper. _

"_You're pregnant?" he said, he didn't sound upset just slightly shocked and happy. "Yes and so is Noella" I said smiling, "I'm gonna be a dad and an uncle" his smiled grew showing his sharp canines, my heart fluttered as I felt myself blush. His smile was incredible, it made everything better. He chuckled softly as he noticed me blushing, "You truly are an angel" he said softly as he kissed me before lying down with me still in his arms. I snuggled closer as sleep crept in and covered is in its black veil. _

_I rubbed my eyes and kissed Derek's chest as I noticed he was still sound asleep, he smiled in his sleep, I giggled and began poking him until he woke with a soft groan. "Good afternoon" I said, he smiled pulling me closer before getting up still holding me. We took another shower before dressing and heading out with Noella and Warren. Noella was wearing an off the shoulder grey yin and yang sweater while I wore and off the shoulder black anarchy party sweater, we both had tank-tops underneath, we wore matching slightly ripped skinny jeans and converse. Our hair was down, hers was straightened while mine was natural then we had on our usual make up. There was no need for more. _

_We drove down to the furniture store; I didn't really pay attention to the name since I was zoned off listening to I Swear This Time I Mean It by Mayday Parade. I walked into the store with Derek holding my hand; this was going to take forever._

_I sat down with a heavy, tired sigh. It took nearly seven hours to shop for both of our houses, we also got things for the lawn and went grocery shopping. The cars were loaded with food and two trucks were on their way here with our new things. It would take forever to get everything done, thank lord we had some friends coming over. Will, Magenta, Layla, Zach, Ethan, Jennifer, Naomi, Anya and a few of the boys friends were coming over to help us get the houses situated. _

_Hours later we were all sweating and laying on random parts of the floor, everything was put together and situated perfectly, Noella and my house looked amazing, both our houses had an empty room. This empty room would hold our little future. In around 3 months we would get to know our babies gender, we were extremely impatient already and we only found out we were pregnant yesterday. _

_After dinner everyone left, Noella and Warren had decided to stay and have dinner with us. It felt so odd to not have them in the room down the hall but I would get used to it soon enough, I smiled as I hugged Noella before her and her mate left for much needed showers and sleep. I walked into the kitchen where Derek was wiping down the counters, I smiled as I watched him; he was going to be a great father. My smile dropped as the sinking feeling settled in again, I wasn't going to be a good mother; Derek looked up as soon as my smile disappeared. I pulled my sleeves down and walked out of the house and sat in the grass, I hugged my knees to my chest and looked up at the starry night sky as Derek sat behind me pulling me as close as he could. _

"_Angel, what happened?" he asked in a soft caring voice, he placed his hand on my stomach, worry ached his heart "I'm not going to be a good mom" I managed to say, he squeezed me as he said "Kennedy, you're going to be an amazing mother, you're one of the kindest and sweetest woman ever. Warren and my mom worried the same thing; she never thought she would be good enough to raise a kid, especially not twins. She struggled everyday especially since our father was a raging bastard, he's in prison now and has no chance of getting out ever again, and I'll tell you about that another time" he continued "But she managed to raise us and help us through everything, and we got in a lot of trouble" I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, "She did an amazing job" I said, I sounded about as tired as I felt._

_He kissed my neck softly and carried me back into the house to our bathroom where we took a long hot shower, it felt incredible. We walked back to our bedroom and dried off before getting into bed and immediately falling into a deep dreamless sleep. _


End file.
